¡Devuélveme a mi Jawn!
by Tuty
Summary: Sherlock tiene la costumbre de dejar sus experimentos por todo el 221b, pero esta vez se encontrará con que John se ha encariñado con uno de sus experimentos...(Fluffy al por mayor xD)
1. ¡tu cabeza de cerdo se va a la basura!

**¡Devuélveme a mi Jawn!**

_**Está basado en un juego de roll que hice con mi amiga Hayden1989, de hecho también empezamos con mensajes de texto :p**_

_**Avisos: Sherlock y John son pareja establecida, Fluffy, arcoíris y corazones rosas al por mayor, OOC.**_

_**Creo que es todo.**_

_**No gano nada con esto, todos los derechos son de la BBC y de Arthur Conan Doyle (el cual se retorcería en su tumba si leyera esto)**_

* * *

*Mensajes de texto*

Típico: abrir el refrigerador buscando agua y encontrar una cabeza de cerdo –JW

Olvidé mencionarte que no toques mi experimento –SH

¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar cuerpos en la nevera? –JW

¡No sé de qué te escandalizas John! Es sólo una cabeza de cerdo, pero si no quieres armar un alboroto te sugiero no veas lo que dejé bajo tu cama –SH

¿Qué rayos es eso? ¡Lo picaré con el arco de tu violín!-JW

Es obvio John, es un erizo bebé experimentaré con él cuando llegue, no creo que sea conveniente que toques mi arco, además lo dejé en mi cuarto y no creo que quieras ver lo que guardé ahí.-SH

¡Ni modo! El erizo me lo quedo, se llamará Jawn… ¡Y tu cabeza de cerdo se va a la basura!-JW

Traté de entrar a tu habitación pero escuché ruidos, ¿Tienes a alguien secuestrado?-JW

¿John John John tengo que volver a castigarte por tocar mis experimentos?...Jawn? Enserio John? Y si quieres ser mordido puedes entrar a mi cuarto… de hecho entra.-SH

Jawn es un lindo nombre…y mejor no entro a tu cuarto, no lo haré, no quiero dejar al pequeño Jawn huérfano contigo de tutor-JW

_Una hora después del último mensaje Sherlock sube al departamento para encontrarse con John sosteniendo en brazos al erizo quien lleva puesto un suéter muy parecido a los que usa John pero en tamaño pequeño._

**¡John no puedo creer q le hayas puesto ropa a mi experimento!**- grita algo enojado.

**¡El no es un experimento es Jawn!** -lo abraza.- el erizó más lindo del mundo.

**Ojalá te encariñaras así con todos mis experimentos, gritarías menos, por cierto** –se dirige a la cocina- **¿Dónde está mi cabeza de cerdo?**

**En el bote de basura**.-apunta hacia el bote que se encuentra en la cocina -**vámonos Jawn a dormir. Tus otros experimentos son viscosos y putrefactos no me gustan**-Le dirige una mirada de burla a Sherlock.

Sherlock siente una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo ¿celos? Se acerca mientras sus ojos destellan furia **Tú...**.-se acerca y forcejea para quitarle a Jawn- **¡Dame mi experimento tengo q ver su cerebro! ¡Ya arruinaste mi cabeza de cerdo! ...**  
**No, no dejare que mates a Jawn**-forcejea.-déjalo **mañana te compro dos cabezas de cerdo pero deja a Jawn…**

A Sherlock le brillan los de ojos al escuchar la propuesta- ..**mmm suena razonable...-**mira a Jawn y frunce el ceño- **¿Cómo que va a dormir contigo?- **se acerca y toma de la barbilla a John acercándolo a su rostro- **acepto las dos cabezas pero quiero algo más...**

**S-si... dos cab..ezas..**-tartamudea.- **y claro dormirá conmigo** -abraza más a Jawn mientras ve directamente a Sherlock a los ojos **-¿Qué otra cosa quieres?**

**No quiero a esa cosa en " nuestra" cama...-**acuna la cara de John en sus manos- **pues verás John...el hurón q tengo en mi cuarto destrozó mi cama...así que me quedaré contigo esta noche...**

**¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es tu culpa por meter un hurón diabólico en tu habitación** -se suelta del agarre de Sherlock con el rostro sonrojado.- **y Jawn duerme conmigo. ¡Tú duerme con tu hurón diabólico en el sofá!**

**¡No!** -ahora lo toma de la cintura- **o** **es tu cama o Jawn duerme en mi cuarto con el hurón** -logra arrebatarle a Jawn y éste comienza a llorar-

**¡Oh! Dámelo**-intenta quitárselo dando un salto - **está llorando por favor o no respondo.**

**¿Y que harás al respecto John?**

**¡Esto!-** le da un buen pisotón haciendo que Sherlock se arque para adelante, John aprovecha esto para arrebatarle a Jawn y éste muerde a Sherlock antes de ocultarse en los brazos del médico.

Sherlock se incorpora completamente enojado - **¡ohhh bien tu lo pediste!** -abre la puerta de su cuarto- **¡Sherlock ataca!** -le dice Sherlock al hurón q ya había salido disparado dirigiéndose precisamente a Jawn, el hurón se abalanza sobre John y le arrebata a Jawn tomándolo de su ropita con su hocico, luego se va corriendo con Jawn y se esconde en algún lugar del 221b-

**¿Qué? ¿Jawn?** -corre y busca a Jawn por todas partes- **¿Jawn? ¿Dónde estás? Haz un ruido o algo Jawn**.- ve hacia Sherlock con ojos vidriosos.- **te juro que si le pasa algo no te lo perdono**.-pasa su mano por sus ojos.

Rueda los ojos y toma a John de la mano –**sígueme**- lleva a John hacia las escaleras y le señala un hueco que esta a un costado del último escalón -**John trae una linterna**

**Espera**.-se dirige hacia un mueble del que saca una linterna y corre de regreso con Sherlock -**ten**.-se la avienta.

**-¿Para que la quieres?**

**¿Que no es obvio? Para ver si Sherlock se comió a** **Jawn** -dijo el detective en tono de burla viendo a John palidecer- **Se que están acá dentro de este hoyo**- se agachó un poco mientras alumbraba el hoyo con la linterna.

**Co...me..r.**.- su corazón palpita a mil -**No quie..ro ver.-** su voz se rompe mientras se aleja dos pasos hacia atrás.

Sherlock alumbra el hueco y esboza su típica media sonrisa -**mira John**- le muestra al hurón abrazando protectoramente al erizo quien parece estar feliz en brazos de su amigo hurón -**en realidad John solo iba a investigarlos porque presentan patrones de conducta inusuales para ser animales de dos especies diferentes…**

John se acerca empujando a Sherlock.- ¡**oh Jawn! Estas bien, el está bien Sherlock**.-abraza a Sherlock quien casi cae de cara al piso por el empujón.

Sherlock se deja abrazar por John ruborizándose en el acto -**emmm ¡Claro q está bien! ¿Realmente me creías capaz de abrirle el cerebro? No podría, sobre todo porque es una cosa linda y llorona como tú.**

Se sorprende el mismo por su propia confesión-**ehhh quise decir...**

John despega el rostro del pecho de Sherlock viéndolo con ojos grandes que derraman algunas lágrimas y un poco sonrojado.- **¿Piensas que soy lindo y llorón?** -sonríe.- **No niego mi lindura pero lo llorón…**

Sherlock le da un golpecito con su dedo en la frente- **eres 90% llorón John...y 10% mocos** -sonrisa picara-

John infla sus mejillas.- **¿Pero al parecer así te gusto no?** -sonríe mientras se pega más al cuerpo de Sherlock.

-Sherlock se sorprende por la forma tan sincera en que John dijo esas palabras, le devuelve la sonrisa

-**¿Tú qué crees? **-Le deposita un tierno beso en la boca -

**Que si** -le da otro beso.- **espera Jawn y...Sherlock?** **¿Jajá de verdad se llama Sherlock? **-se ríe mientras pasa su mano por el pecho de Sherlock acariciándolo.

Sherlock se deja acariciar y casi ronronea- **Ellos estarán bien, al parecer Sherlock cree que Jawn es de su propiedad y… ¿Siempre tengo que explicarte lo obvio? Si, le puse mi nombre, sabia que les pondrías nuestros nombres por las comparaciones que han hecho las fans, por alguna retorcida razón nos han comparado con esos animales…**

**Sí, jeje lo hacen a cada rato.**

**Entonces...-**aprieta a John hacia sí- **tu cama...**

John ignora las palabras de Sherlock, voltea a ver hacia el hoyo -**las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños** -ríe – **se ve que Sherlock quiere a Jawn**

**Pues no estoy muy seguro por eso quería estudiarlos, sin sacarles el cerebro obviamente...que tal si luego quiere comérselo...**

**¿Qué? O no, no se comerá a mi Jawn**.- se separa de Sherlock para ir a ver a Jawn y Sherlock hurón.

Sherlock toma a John de la cintura y le susurra al oído- **Sherlock te morderá si intentas separarlo de Jawn...**-le da un mordisco en el hombro-**te aseguro que no se lo comerá...en cambio yo...si tengo mucha hambre John…**

**aaah! She..r..lock.-**gime por la mordida y tiembla al igual que su voz.-**la..Se..ño..raaa..Hudson nos oirá y ellos.**.- Ve al hoyo.- **tam...bien.**

**Entonces esta dicho** -sonrisa triunfal- **me quedo en tu cama esta noche así nadie nos verá ni oirá -**se separa de John y va por sus cosas-

**Oye espera**.-corre un sonrojado John hacia Sherlock quien solo levantó una ceja.

John se pone enfrente de Sherlock y le da un beso -**gracias por Jawn.**

Sherlock abraza de nuevo a John- **puedes agradecérmelo más tarde** – y mientras se besan apasionadamente, en el hoyo Jawn dormía tranquilamente enroscado junto a su amigo Sherlock hurón.


	2. ¿Qué le pasa a Jawn?

_**Secuela de ¡Devuélveme a mi Jawn!, Sherlock y John adoptaron a un hurón (Sherly) y a un erizo (Jawn) todo está aparentemente bien hasta que Jawn empieza a tener síntomas extraños… ¿Ese es Sherlock preocupado? O.o**_

_**Está basado en un juego de roll que hice con mi amiga Candy (Hayden1989)**_

_**Avisos: Sherlock y John son pareja establecida, Fluffy, arcoíris y corazones rosas al por mayor, OOC. Creo que es todo.**_

_**No gano nada con esto, todos los derechos son de la BBC y de Arthur Conan Doyle (el cual se retorcería en su tumba si leyera esto)**_

**Sherlock, ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a la señora Hudson cuidando a Jawn y a Sherly?**-decía el doctor mientras se acomodaba en el taxi a lado de Sherlock, este caso sólo les llevo 8 horas fuera de casa.-**espero y Sherly no la mordiera**.-dice mientras se soba la mano izquierda donde tiene una pequeña mordida.

Sherlock rueda los ojos y ríe recordando cómo se produjo esa mordida- **fue tu culpa por intentar arrebatarle a Jawn...sabes que Sherlock es muy posesivo con él** -se acerca más a John y le pasa el brazo por la espalda para apretarlo hacia él- **Estoy seguro que la Sra. Hudson supo manejarlos, ella siempre sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra no como tú.**

**Pero yo solo quería levantarlo un rato pero no, ¡Llega Sherly y me muerde! Creo que me odia**.-pone su cabeza en el hombro de Sherlock y cierra los ojos pero los abre rápidamente al oír el móvil de Sherlock sonar.- **¿Es Greg?**

No John, es la Sra. Hudson- Sherlock contesta y se queda callado, cuelga, se mantiene tranquilo pero sus ojos muestran preocupación**- John…creo que hay problemas.**

**¿Cómo que problemas? ¿Sherly mordió a la señora Hudson?-**lo mira preocupado.-**no es eso ¿Verdad? dime Sherlock ¿Qué paso?**

**Es Jawn...hay q llegar primero antes de sacar conclusiones** -dice Sherlock mientras el taxi llega al 221b, cuando se da cuenta John ya había bajado disparado del taxi, suerte que traía cambio para pagar.

John sube las escaleras encontrándose a la señora Hudson apretando su mano con fuerza de la cual sale un poco de sangre, en el piso está Sherly impaciente caminando alrededor de Jawn, Sherly detenía su caminar para pegarle suavemente a Jawn con el hocico queriendo despertarlo pero Jawn solo temblaba.- **¿La mordió señora Hudson? ¿Está bien?**

**Si querido no es nada, el sólo trata de proteger a Jawn.-**sonríe mientras ve con cariño a Jawn y a Sherly.

**Sherly**.-John da un paso hacia el hurón el cual para y se pone en modo de ataque.- **no te quiero dañar ni a ti ni a Jawn**.-apunta al erizo que tiembla.

-**solo quiero ver que tiene para curarlo, yo también lo quiero mucho.-**da otro paso hacia adelante, Sherly ve a Jawn y luego a John, luego de unos segundos Sherly se aleja un poco dejando que John pase.

**Realmente eres inteligente Sherly**. -sonríe mientras se dirige a tomar en brazos a Jawn y comienza a examinarlo.-**tiembla mucho.-**lo abraza y su mirada se dirige hacia abajo viendo al hurón.-**estará bien.**

Sherlock cruza el umbral de la puerta y examina la escena -**Sra. Hudson vaya a curarse esa herida** –la Sra. Hudson se retira no sin antes decirles que cualquier cosa podían avisarle, Sherlock se acerca a John quien tiene a Jawn en brazos- **enfermo...pero ¿De qué? Creo que es conveniente llevarlo al veterinario.**

**Ten** –John se acerca a Sherlock y le deja a Jawn en los brazos- **toma a Jawn y ve por un taxi. Bajaré en un momento **-dice mientras se dirige a la cocina para tomar la jaula de Sherly.-**vamos Sherly entra ¿Quieres ir con nosotros verdad?**-le dice al hurón que ve la puerta por donde Sherlock salió.-**anda entra**.- camina para estar frente el hurón el cual ve mal a la jaula.- **sé que no te gusta pero solo así puedes ir.**

Sherly parece hacer un bufido y entra a la jaula, mientras tanto Sherlock ya estaba deteniendo un taxi mientras tapa a Jawn con su abrigo. John llega y se suben al taxi, John acomoda la jaula en su piernas mientras Sherlock le indica al taxista a donde ir, posa su vista en Jawn quien sigue temblando y luego a John quien tiene los ojos vidriosos-**Estará bien John, posiblemente es solo alguna indigestión**-pasa su mano por la cabeza de John, acariciándolo para tranquilizarlo- **no te preocupes**- dirige su mirada a Sherly quien luce inquieto- **tu tampoco te preocupes Sherly.**

**Lo sé Sherlock.-**pasa su mano por sus ojos evitando que caiga alguna lágrima, se acerca a Sherlock y abre un poco el abrigo viendo a Jawn que tiembla. -**estarás bie…-**no termina de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un pequeño estornudo de Jawn.

Sherlock frunce el ceño y Sherly comienza a hacer ruidos extraños como si le estuviera diciendo algo a Jawn, este empieza a moverse más mientras estornudaba y abría sus ojos adormilados.-**parece que tiene gripa**-dice John.

**Tal vez** –dice Sherlock mientras ve hacia la jaula- **se lo que quieres pero no voy a sacarte- **Le dice a Sherly

Minutos más tarde llegan a la clínica veterinaria más lujosa y cara de Londres- **John paga el taxi que no traje mi billetera** – dice Sherlock como vengándose de haberlo hecho pagar antes, baja del taxi y se dirige al edificio.

John saca un billete, el único que traía consigo y se lo da al taxista.-**gracias**.-dice mientras le regala una sonrisa. -**Sherlock espérame** -baja del taxi con la jaula y camina rápido hasta llegar junto a Sherlock.

**Si no te tardaras tanto tiempo en sonreírle al taxista llevarías mi paso** -ve la jaula y Sherly parece asentir con la cabeza- **¿vez? Sherly piensa lo mismo.**

**¿Qué? Solo le daba las gracias, además ese señor podría ser mi padre Sherlock no seas celoso.**-dice mientras ve el imponente edificio en donde pretenden entrar **– Amm Sherlock, no me digas que tendré que ir al cajero ellos me odian.- **ve su billetera.

Sherlock emite un bufido mientras habla aburrido- **claro que no John, el dueño de esta clínica veterinaria estuvo enfrascado en un lio financiero con asesinato incluido, obviamente, le salve el pellejo así que me debe un favor y... ¡no estaba celoso!...solo remarcaba que te tardas mucho tiempo siendo amable.**

John levanta las cejas sorprendido.- **¿tu consigues casi todo gratis verdad?** -sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza.-**mejor entremos.-**empieza a caminar- **y si estabas celoso, eres tan celoso como Sherly.-**ve a Sherlock de reojo y luego a Sherly.

Sherlock hace una mueca y Sherly un sonido extraño, un minuto después de hablar con el dueño y recordar su vieja deuda, se encontraban en el consultorio donde una joven veterinaria les indicó pasar- **a ver veamos que tiene** -dijo la joven de cabellos rubios y sonrisa coqueta- **dígame, ¿ha pasado algo fuera de lo usual como para que el erizo este así? **-le pregunta a John-

**Pues vera, Jawn.-**apunta al erizo.-**y Sherly** -apunta al hurón.-**acostumbran a meterse a un hoyo que está en un escalón de la casa. Hace dos días hubo una pequeña fuga de agua y esa parte se inundo, vi salir a Sherly con Jawn en el hocico, lo sequé que lo más rápido que pude pero al parecer no sirvió**.-baja la cara apenado.-**creo que fue eso.** -mira a la chica mientras esta revisa Jawn quien estornuda de nuevo**.- ¿Es grave?**

**Lo trajeron a tiempo,** -dice la chica mientras mira a Sherlock y le sonríe coquetamente, Sherlock ignora ese gesto por completo- **y lo mantuvieron abrigado, con unas inyecciones bastara** - la chica prepara una inyección y lo acerca a Jawn, pero Sherly en la jaula se agita violentamente haciendo ruidos agresivos.

John frunce el ceño al ver el coqueteo de la chica pero los gruñido de Sherly lo distraen.-**oh Sherly cálmate es para su bien no pasa nada **-dice mientras trata de tranquilizar al hurón que golpea la puertita queriendo salir.- **Sherlock ayúdame.**

**Señorita hágase a un lado un momento-** ordenó Sherlock, se acercó a la jaula y la abrió, un Sherly aparentemente furioso salió corriendo y se posó junto a Jawn.- **Sherly se que eres inteligente así que escucha, si no se le inyecta** -señala a la chica con la inyección- **Jawn no mejorará y podría morir ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?**- Sherly bajó la mirada hacia Jawn y con una patita parecía acariciar la carita de Jawn éste abrió los ojos y vio a Sherly, movió sus patitas mientras lanzaba un débil silbido seguido de un ronroneo suave.

La joven estaba tan sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sherly y Jawn que casi se le cae la inyección -**vaya son bastante cercanos**

**Si, lo son** –dice John, sonríe con cariño.-**creo que ya lo debería inyectar o Sherly cambiara otra vez de humor.-**la chica asiente mientras va a buscar otra inyección. -**¿Para qué otra inyección? -**la ve prepararla.

**Es para el hurón, es un tranquilizante**.-dice la chica.

Sherly gruñe a la chica y hace ademan de arañarla, se escucha que Jawn hace ruiditos como si estuviera llorando y Sherly rápidamente se acerca y parece abrazarlo, seguido de eso Sherly parece más tranquilo.

**No veo necesario inyectarlo yo lo cargo mientras usted inyecta a Jawn.-** John se acerca -**ven Sherly deja que inyecten a Jawn.**- toma a Sherly en brazos, la chica se acerca con temor.-**no pasa nada anda hazlo.**

Inyectan a Jawn y se queja un poco, Sherly se remueve en los brazos de John, se escapa y rodea a Jawn que está en la camilla, se acuesta a su lado.

**Solo tendrán que ponerle 3 inyecciones más**.- la chica escribe la receta y se la entrega a Sherlock.-**ésta es la receta.** -toma la mano de Sherlock.-**si necesitas algo más**.-hace círculos en la mano del detective.

**Gracias señorita.-**John se acerca intempestivamente y toma a Sherlock del brazo separándolo de la chica.- **¿cuál es la medicina Sherlock?-**se acerca mas casi rosando sus labios.

**Oh lo siento**.-la chica sale casi volando de consultorio.

Sherlock sonríe y entrecierra los ojos viendo a John- **¿así q yo soy el celoso?**

**Yo nunca dije que no fuera celoso** -responde algo enfadado mientras va por la jaula.

**Ven acá.-** Sherlock lo toma de la cintura y lo besa, sabe que así calmará el enojo de su pareja, pero en ese momento la chica iba a entrar de nuevo pero al ver la escena se ruborizó hasta el último cabello y mejor se fue -**creo q ya la traumamos**- sonrió John mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

**Creo que será mejor irnos**.-le da otro beso.

**4 días después.**

**Jawn, Sherly tengan cuidado.- **decía John mientras esquivaba al hurón y erizo que jugaban en todo el piso.-**ni parece que Jawn estuvo enfermo.**-se sienta alado de Sherlock mientras le daba una taza de té.

Jawn corre todo lo que su cuerpecito da por que es perseguido por Sherly, en su huida Jawn cae y automáticamente se hace bolita, Sherly llega, le da un golpecito y Jawn deja de ser bolita y queda panza para arriba.

**Sabes** – Sherlock hace a un lado la taza de té y mira a John fijamente- **los tiempos entre casos han pasado de ser totalmente aburridos a moderadamente aceptables -**mira hacia Jawn y Sherly que ahora ruedan divertidos en el piso.

John comprueba lo dicho por Sherlock ya que lo ve sonreír al ver a Jawn y Sherly jugar.- **es verdad**.-deja la taza en la mesa mientras se acuesta en el sillón poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de Sherlock.

**¿John...te gustaría ser padre?**

**¿Qué?-**abre los ojos y se incorpora.

**Han cambiado muchas cosas y** -mira a Jawn y Sherly que vuelven a correr en círculos- **tal vez sea hora de tener una familia completa**

**Sherlock sabes todo lo que traerá esto.-**lo mira a los ojos.- **¿realmente quieres ser padre?**

Sherlock se acerca y lo besa- **tu quieres serlo y quiero verte feliz John, sé que no me crees capaz de...la paternidad** -desvía la mirada.

**¡Claro que si eres capaz! será difícil pero no imposible, me encantará tener a un pequeño Sherlock corriendo por la sala, pienso que serias un gran padre **-lo toma del rostro -**pero te pregunto ¿tú también quieres?**

**Sherlock le responde con un beso apasionado -pero claro que quiero, pero no se llamara Sherlock ya tenemos uno** -mira a Sherly y Jawn- **tampoco puede llamarse John...**

**¿Entonces como quieres nombrarlo?** -sonríe al ver la felicidad en los ojos de Sherlock.

**William Hamish**

John sonríe y se imagina brevemente el día en que ese nombre se vuelva circunstancial en sus vidas -**nuestros otros dos nombres suenan lindo juntos.**-se funden en un beso lleno de esperanza y anhelo.


End file.
